Clinging on the edge
by Penguin11290
Summary: Puck is caught in an aubsive relationship. Will it be enough to push him oover the edge.
1. Chapter 1

Puck was curled into a ball quivering in his bed. He had one of his arms wrapped around his knees; the other arm was up by his head, while his hand pulled at his Mohawk. Tears were flowing down his already red face. He had been laying there for over an hour and whimpering. His sleeveless shirt and part is his mattress soaked with his own tears.

He just laid there praying that the bastard wouldn't come back down those basement stairs and into his bedroom again. God he thought this was all over years ago. He had actually began to let his guard down around people again, had started to trust them even. He was beginning to make some real progress. Sure it was slow, but it was happening. He was beginning to open up at least around the other glee members anyways. They were the only people besides his sister and mother, who got to see any other side of him, other than his badass self.

Now all that progress would be gone. Everything would go back to how it had been before, and that truly terrified him. He would go back to shutting people out again. The only way he knew how to, and that was being a badass full force. It was his only coping mechanism, his only defense against what was happening to him. He knew if anyone were to see him like he would be ridiculed for the rest of his life. He couldn't think about that right now though. All he could think of was the pain and learning how to survive once more.

Puck's cell started vibrating in his jean pocket. The sudden feeling startled his so much he fell off his bed. He hit the cement floor with a loud thud. Pain rushed over his entire body. He couldn't help but scream in agony. He just hurt so much. He hoped the bastard was far to gone to hear him.

He glanced up the stairs waiting, but not came down. Must be passed out by now Puck thought to himself. He took his cell out of his pocket and flipped it open. It was a text from Finn.

_Hey u haven't bothered to show up for class for the past 3 days or glee practice. U sick or sumthing? Mr. Shue worried. _Finn's text read.

Puck ran a hand through his Mohawk and bit down on his lip. What should I say, maybe I should just ignore him he thought. That would be the safe bet just to ignore him. Puck really didn't want to talk to anyone anyway. Puck slowly got up and laid back down on his bed. He just needed to sleep. In sleep he didn't feel as much pain.

His phone began to vibrate again. Puck opened his cell back up

_Dude u alive? _Finn's text read. Puck sighed but didn't respond to Finn's text. He threw his phone in the laundry basket next his bed. Then he closed his eyes and let the darkness take over his body. He was asleep within minutes.


	2. taking stock of damage

Puck awoke to the sound of his grumbling stomach. He looked over at his alarm clock. It flashed 10:19 am. He realized he hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday. No wonder his stomach was protesting. He sat up on his bed and gasped a little from the pain. His whole body was sore and stiff. He knew it was going to take him time to get used to the beatings again.

He managed to pull himself up out of the bed. His legs wobbled beneath him at the sudden movement. He steadied himself as much as he could before heading into his bathroom. He walked over to the mirror hanging over the sink, might as well take stock of the damage he thought. He was actually mildly shocked by what faced him in the mirror. There stood in the mirror looking back at him was a man hunched over with dark shadows under his eyes. The man in the mirror looked weak and terrified to be there. At first Puck wasn't sure it was him, but soon realized it was.

He stared at himself taking in the damage. He could see he had developed a shiner over his left eye. His bottom lip was also split wide open. He wasn't sure who caused that wound himself biting down hard on his lip trying to stop from screaming. Or was it the man throwing the punches. Those wounds were the least of his worries though. Puck backed up away from the mirror a bit so he could look over the rest of his aching body. His right wrist was pretty swollen, and by the way his whole arm was hanging he could tell it was out of the socket. Puck grunted, knowing he wouldn't be able to pop it back in on his own. He lifted up his shirt slightly with his good arm to look over the rest of him. His whole abdomen was covered in black and blue bruises. He sucked in a deep breath of air at the sight of his body. It looked like his whole body had gone through a meat grinder, felt like it too. He immediately regretted taking the deep breath as a sharp pain shot through his chest and sides at the action. He was pretty sure that pain meant one of his ribs was broken. He let his shirt slide back down over his body. He then turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on his face before leaving the bathroom.

As Puck stepped out of his bathroom he could hear a slight buzzing sound coming from his room. It only took him a minute to comprehend that the noise was coming from his cell phone. He quickly retrieved it from where he had thrown it last night. He opened up his cell to see he had five new voicemails and twenty new text messages. Puck slightly sucked in his bottom lip while sitting down on his bed to listen to the messages. The first voice mail was from Finn.

"Dude what's up? You haven't returned anyone's calls or texts and we've left you like twenty. You lose your phone again? Did you get yourself in trouble again and wind back up in juvie? Look man no one's herd from you in at least three days we are starting to get worried here. Give me a call when you get this okay." said Finn's voice.

Puck just shrugged and ran his good hand through his Mohawk. He went over the rest of the voicemails and texts on his phone. All of them were from worried glee members asking where he was and if he was okay. The very last voice mail was from Finn again.

"Okay beyond worrying now no can get ahold of you! I even tried your mom but got no answer from her either. Everyone is starting to freak out wondering where you are. I'm coming over tomorrow to check to see if you're even still alive. I'll knock down the door if I have to." Said Finn's voice in a tone of panic.

Shit, thought Puck. He knew he was going to have to come up with an explanation and quickly. Finn could come barging in any minute. He slowly got himself up and started heading up the stairs and into the kitchen. He knew he needed to come up with some sort of plan but first he needed some food. No good plans ever came to him on an empty stomach, besides he really was starving. He ransacked a couple of the cabinets before finally finding something edible. The box of poptarts he was now holding in his hand looked like heaven to him at that moment. He placed the box on the counter and went into the living room and grabbed his jacket off the hook. He slowly and carefully managed to put it on which was a hassle considering his right arm was out of its socket. Once his jacket was on he headed back into the kitchen and grabbed the box of poptarts and went outside. He sat down on his front steps and began devouring the box of poptarts. He was hungrier then he realized.

Puck knew he couldn't let Finn knock down the front door. All that would ensure was another harsh beating. Puck gulped at the thought of another beating so quickly. He was fairly sure another beating might actually kill him right now. No, he knew he had to wait outside for Finn to show so that wouldn't happen. He would just call Finn, but knew by now he was already on his way and would actually want to see Puck to know he was alive. Puck sighed and started trying to come up with some sort of lie to explain everything.


	3. Chapter 3 Lying Answers

Puck now stared down into the empty box that once held poptarts. He had scarfed down the entire container in a matter of minutes. He started to stare at all the little designs on the box, looking into them as if they held all the answers he needed. He became so lost in the designs he didn't hear Finn's truck pull up into the driveway. He also didn't hear Finn, Mike and Sam get out of the truck and approach him.  
Puck didn't notice any of them were even there until Finn placed a hand a shoulder on him and gently patted him. Puck immediately stiffened at the touch, and then jumped back away from Finn. Puck curled in on himself and clenched his eyes shut. He waited for the pain to begin. No pain ever came to him though.  
"Dude just relax it's us. Calm down okay." Finn said in concern. He'd never seen Puck jump like that before. Finn could swear that Puck even looked like he was cowering now. No, couldn't be Puck was a fighter, not someone who cowered in fear. Finn shook the thought to the out of his mind, convinced that Puck was just slouching now.  
Puck eyes shot open as he recognized the voice. He realized was breathing harder than normal and was still sitting in a cowering position. He shifted into a more natural position and tried to steady his breathing. He now noticed Sam and Mike were standing there along with Finn. He sat dazed looking up at them; he couldn't believe how fast they had snuck up on him.  
"Dude what happened to your face. It looks pretty gnarly." Sam said seeing Puck's black eye and split lip.  
At first Finn couldn't see what Sam was talking about, because of how Puck was still slightly hunched over. Now that Puck was starting up at them now though he could clearly see the injuries on his friend's face. Concern coursed over Finn.  
"What the hell happened to you? Why haven't you been at school or been answering anyone's texts or calls?" Finn's words came out in a worrying tone after seeing how his friend looked.  
There was a long awkward pause exchanged before Puck said anything to any of them. He just stared down at the ground for a while before finally breaking the silence.  
"N-nothing. I j-just… Just got into a fight with gang is all." Puck stammered. He knew in all honesty it wasn't the best lie ever, but it was all he could think of at the time. Besides it was semi-plausible considering who he was.  
"A gang in Lima Ohio." Mike stated not quite believing Puck.  
"Didn't say the fight happened in Lima." Puck shot angrily at Mike while glaring at him intensely.  
Puck was beginning to get defensive over the whole situation. No one could know what was going on with him. If any of them knew, they'd see him as weak. They would most likely think he was stupid for not fighting back, for taking such abuse. That maybe he deserved it, or that he maybe even liked to be smacked around. If anyone found out they'd all know how truly fuck up he really was. They'd think he was a sick freak. That's what scared him the most about them knowing.  
He knew he must be fucked up, because a part of him believed that hedeserved the beatings and more. Felt like every punch, kick and verbal abuse was something he had somehow earned. He also knew that some sick part of him must enjoy it otherwise he'd put up some form of fight right? A part of knew that at least some of the reason he didn't fight back was because he was afraid his sister and mother would become the new targets of the abuse. To protect them he could manage being a punching bag or whatever else was needed of him.  
"Oh sorry I didn't mean anything by it. Hey your lip looks kind of bad; it could probably use some stiches. Maybe you should go see my dad or someone for it." Mike mumbled avoiding eye contact with Puck. He could tell by Puck's voice just how agitated he was.  
"Nah I'm fine, in fact I think I look pretty badass. Don't ya think? Besides it will heal up fast enough." Puck said while managing to give a small smirk.  
"Okay so you still haven't told us where you've been or why you haven't been answering your cell." Finn said starting to feel like Puck was trying to avoid something.  
Puck sighed and shook his head. He knew Finn wasn't going to let this drop until he got some sort of explanation.  
"Okay look if you guys really want to know I just went to Chicago for few days. Decided since my sister and mother got to go away for a few days I did too. They went to some dance recital thing or something in Indiana. While I was in Chicago I got jumped by some random punkass gang and sort of got my ass handed to me. The reason I didn't answer my cell was because I accidently left it here at home. I didn't get home till about till about 4am this morning, so I crashed. So I hadn't gotten chance to call anyone yet." Puck said daring any of the guys to call him on the lie.  
Well it's not the like the whole thing was a complete lie anyway. Not the part about his sister and mother anyway.  
"Oh well that sort of explains everything. Sorry about all the worried calls then. It's just the girls sort of had us freaking out. They kept telling us all the shit that could have happened to you. Guess we sort of jumped the gun on this though." Finn said running a hand through his with a goofy grin plastered on his face.  
A loud man's voice suddenly cut through their conversation.  
"Noah you get your ass in here now boy!" The angry voice hollered from the house.


	4. Praying to the Porcelain god

**AN:** **Okay so this chapter was awkward as hell to write. Never written anything like this, so let me know what you think please. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Love them!**

Puck froze for a minute terrified by the loud voice that had come from his house. Then he quickly jumped up on his feet to race into the house. Before he even managed to take a step forward though, his legs buckled under him. He hit the concrete steps with a sick thud not able to catch himself. Pain radiated through his entire body as he felt it make contact with the cold hard concrete.

Finn seeing Puck fall rushed over to his side. He grabbed ahold of Puck's right arm and tried to help his friend to his feet.

Puck felt a surge of blinding pain wash over his right side as Finn tried tugging him up. Puck couldn't help the moan of agony that escaped his mouth as the new pain shot through him. He just had to hope no one noticed it. The pain was just becoming too much to bear to keep it all in. Finn finally managed to get him to his feet and steady him.

"Easy there dude, must of stood up too fast." Finn said smiling down at Puck.

"Yeah, I guess so." Puck said a little shaky while managing to smile back at Finn. All he could think of was that at least no one had heard him scream from the pain.

Finn had heard the gasp of pain escape Puck's mouth, but wasn't sure if it was from the fall or something else. He quickly patted Puck on his right shoulder as a sign of reassurance towards his friend.

Puck winced in pain at Finn's gentle pat on the shoulder. He tried to back away from Finn's touch as nonchalantly as possible.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows in concern when he saw how Puck reacted. Finn grabbed a hold of Puck's right arm so he could no longer back away.

Another scream of pain escaped Puck's mouth. Tears began to feel his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. Couldn't let anyone see just how big of a baby he really was.

After hearing another scream of pain leave Puck's mouth Finn shoved Puck's jacket sleeve up. He was shocked at what he saw. Puck's entire right arm was an angry shade of red and purple. It was also just hanging there limply in his grasp like it was made of rubber. Finn immediately let go of his friend's arm, at a loss to say anything.

Puck could feel everyone's eyes on him. His heart began to race at how they all gawked at him.

"Puck you got to go see a doctor about that! Seriously man from how swollen it looks it's probably broken." Mike said stunned by how bad Puck's arm looked.

Puck shot Mike an angry glare. He did not under any circumstances want to see a doctor. In Puck's opinion doctors asked way too many questions and could never give you any help.

"Look if you don't want to go see a doctor at least come see my dad. He is a doctor and can help and trust me he won't judge you. If the bone is broken it could get infected and you could die from it. Please Puck just let my dad look at you; come on you got to be in a lot of pain." Mike said after seeing the look in Puck's eyes.

Puck had to admit he was in a lot of pain. More pain then he had experienced in a long time. Puck shook his head then let out a small sigh. Before he could respond though, the angry voice rang from the house again.

"Noah where the fuck are you boy!" the angry voice shouted.

Puck jumped slightly backwards and peered over his shoulder. The voice was getting angrier.

"O-okay I'll g-go see your d-dad, but first I got to go see what mine wants." Puck said stuttering.

Puck then turned around and ran into his house.

Mike, Sam, and Finn all went back to Finn's truck to wait for Puck to return. Finn was going to make dam sure Puck went to see a doctor, even if that meant dragging him there.

Puck entered the house and walked into the living room where his dad was waiting for him. Puck seeing his father instantly brought all the fear and pain back. Puck unknowingly tried to make himself become as small as possible. He could feel his father gazing down on him.

"And just where the fuck have you been? You're supposed to come when I call you! Or do you need to be taught another lesson!" His father growled loudly. He walked over to Puck and got right up in his son's face.

Puck could smell the stench of alcohol rolling off his father's breath.

"N-no s-sir." Puck said in barley a whisper. Puck was now trembling uncontrollably.

"Good. I'm more in the mood for some fun anyway. Although some lessons can be a lot fun to teach." Puck's father sneered at his son.

Puck whimpered at his father's statement.

Puck's father gazed into Puck's eyes. Then he slowly moved one of his hands and placed it under Puck's shirt. He gently rubbed his hand up his son's abs slowly tracing the curves they made. He got to one of Puck's nipples and rubbed over it with his thumb, then pinched it slightly.

Puck looked down at the floor trying to pretend he was somewhere else. Inside his head he was pleading to god for the nightmare to end. Please god not that, anything but that. Please not again! More tears began to fill his eyes.

"Umm….D-dad a couple of m-my friends are waiting outside for me. T-they need my help with some school project.

Puck's father stopped playing with his son's nipple and made a somewhat sad face.

"Oh well, I guess there goes my fun for the day. Well since you're going out anyway pick me up another case of beer and another carton of smokes. Still remember which brand I smoke right?" Puck's father said while now petting his son's stomach.

Puck nodded still in shock that his father was actually going to let him leave.

"Good boy. Now don't stay out too late. You know how cranky I can get without my smokes." Puck's father said taking his hand out from under son's shirt. He gave Puck a slight pat on the cheek then went back upstairs leaving Puck all alone.

As soon as his father was out of sight a wave of nausea swept over Puck. He ran to the bathroom barely making it in time before his entire throat filled with a warm liquid and emptied into the toilet.


	5. Chapter 5 Riding in Trucks with boys

**AN: Sorry for this lame chapter. Only reason I'm even including it is to get from point A to point B. So I'm sorry if don't make a lot of sense.**

Puck shook violently as yet another round of vomit left his throat. Before long his entire stomach contents were emptied into the toilet. He was now dry heaving still feeling queasy from his father's unwanted touches.

Puck pulled away from the toilet shaking as he walked over to the sink. He splashed some water into his face and over the back of his neck. He looked up at himself in the mirror; he could see how bad he was trembling.

"Get ahold of yourself man. You can't go back out to the guys shaking like a leaf." Puck said to himself in the mirror shaking his head, running his hands through his hair. He glared back at himself in the mirror.

The person that was now glaring back at Puck from the mirror however was not Puck. The reflection still looked like Puck, but it was not him. The Puck in the mirror was strong and confident looking. The Puck that was now in the mirror was dead. The Puck he was now was weak, broken, and a pathetic excuse for a man

"You know you're so weak. You make me sick; can barely stand to look at you. When I ran the show you use to take shit from no one. Now look at you your father comes back to town and you turn back into a little cock sucker! You must really enjoy it too seeing as how you won't do anything about it. God you're so fucking weak and WORTHLESS! I told you he would come back, but you went ahead and let your guard down! See where it's gotten us." Puck's reflection from the mirror yelled at him.

Puck shut his eyes tight. He could feel tears forming there again. He let out a deep sigh of anguish.

"I know, god I know. I'm worse than shit and I deserve all of this. I'm such an idiot, I knew he'd come back. I am worthless, but there's nothing I can do now." Puck said to himself.

Puck stared back up at himself in the mirror. His reflection had changed back to someone he once again recognized. His broken little, worthless self, that's all he was now. His former confident self was once again dead. He knew this time it would probably stay dead too. He sighed again and then walked out of the bathroom. He steadied himself a little more before heading back outside to the guys. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to face what came next.

**Line…..**

Sam glanced through the truck window up at Puck's house. Puck seemed to be in there for a while and he was beginning to wonder what was taking so long. Couldn't Puck's father see how bad Puck looked, that he needed to see a doctor? Now that Sam thought about it though hadn't Puck told him his father was out of the picture? Sam's wheels were slowly turning in his head.

"Hey didn't Puck tell us all that his dad was a deadbeat, and not in the picture?" Sam said voicing his question.

"Yeah well he was until about three months ago. Puck said he turned up out of the blue with some sob story. He had told Puck's mother that he changed. That he had quit drinking and using drugs. He'd changed his life around, was a new man. Apparently Puck's mother believed him because she took him back." Finn said addressing Sam's question.

"What about Puck? Does he believe that his father has changed?" Sam said to Finn.

"No I don't think Puck believes it for a minute. Sort of get the feeling he's waiting for the other shoe to drop. Although I got to say I have met the guy a few times and he seems pretty nice. I also have seen him genuinely trying to reconnect with Puck. So far though I don't think Puck's having any of it. Puck just sort of blows him off entirely. " Finn said now staring back up at the house.

"Yeah well his father sounded pretty angry and mean to me." Sam said.

"Puck has been in there for a while you think he's okay? I mean was it just me or did anyone else notice the look in Puck's eyes when his father called for him. I've never seen him look like that before." Mike said rethinking the events that had happened earlier.

The front door of Puck house swung open. Puck steeped out of the house and walked over to Finn's parked truck.

"Hey don't think we're all going to fit in there." Puck said while motioning to Finn's truck.

"I don't really think I can drive though with my arm all busted up. So would one of you mind driving me in my truck?" Puck said dangling his keys in front of the guys.

"Um sure I'll drive since I know where were going better. Finn you and Sam can just follow behind us." Mike said while getting out of Finn's truck and taking Puck's keys.

The two of them walked over to Puck's black truck and got in. Mike backed out of Puck's driveway and they headed off to the hospital.

Mike looked over at Puck. Puck was just staring down intently at the interior of the truck as if he was trying to avoid looking at Mike.

"You okay Puck? You seem kind of down. Everything okay with you and your dad he sounded kind of mad earlier." Mike said while returning his eyes back to the road.

"Umm… Yeah everything is fine he was just kind of mad because I took off without telling him. He said the only reason he was letting me go out now was because he likes Finn. Thinks he's a good influence on me or something. As for being down I'm just in more pain then I really care to admit." Puck said still not taking his eyes of the truck's interior.

"Oh, didn't you tell him we were going to the hospital to get your arm looked at? I mean wasn't he concerned? He didn't want to come with you or anything?" Mike said looking wearily at Puck.

Something didn't seem right in Mike's mind. He knew how his father would react to seeing him look half as bad as Puck did now. Something just wasn't right.

"No, I didn't even show him my arm. Umm… H-he did seem to show a little concern for me when he saw my eye and lip. Really all he's doing is putting on an act though, but I'm not buying his father of the year crap. I won't, not again." Puck said hoping his lie was convincing enough.

In reality all Puck's father ever showed him was blows and things Puck wished he could just forget about. There were more than a million things Puck wished he could just forget about his father. They were all seared into his memory though like a permanent tattoo, even a laser wouldn't be able get rid of them.

"Oh I see." Mike said as he turned into a parking space at the hospital.

"Come on, I already called my dad when you were in the house he's already waiting for you." Mike said while hopping out of Puck's truck.

Puck glared up at the building wondering how long this nightmare would last. He stepped out of his truck trying not to fall again as his legs began to wobble. For some reason his legs felt like Jell-O a lot lately. He shrugged and began walking up to the hospital along with Mike, Sam and Finn.


	6. Dr Feelgood

**Ch. 6 Dr. Feelgood**

"Noah Puckerman, you can come on back now." A cheery older nurse wearing care bear smocks said while looking down at her clipboard. For some reason she reminded Puck of his grandmother.

Puck looked up at the nurse then looked back to his friends siting in the crowded emergency room. All three stared back at him confidently. Puck wondered how good his chances were if he tried to make a run for it. He was fairly positive he might be able to out run Mike even with his injuries. He might also be able to outsmart the other two and actually be able to leave, but he knew with all three working together he wouldn't stand a chance.

Puck took a deep gulp of breath before resigning himself that running away was not an option. He saw the nurse clicking her heels impatiently at him. He unwillingly got up and started following her back into one of the private rooms.

The nurse led him into a pristine white room with one of those elevated bed things. Puck wasn't exactly sure what you called those things, but to him they always seemed to be up higher than necessary.

"You can take a seat. I just need to ask you a few standard questions before the doctor comes in."

Puck went over to the elevated bed and struggled to hop up on to it. The sides of his chest and abdomen seemed to protest this movement. More pain raked trough his body, which caused him to release a small whimper.

The nurse seeing the action went over to Puck and helped ease him onto the bed further.

"Oh you poor dear, you're in more pain then you were letting on out there. Trying to keep up the tough guy act in front of your friends huh? Well you don't got do that in front of me, now from a scale from one to ten how bad is the pain. One being the least amount of pain ten being the highest." The nurse said soothingly to Puck.

"Umm I guess I'd go with an eight. I've felt worse so yeah, I guess eight." Puck mumbled to the nurse.

"Okay sweetie, need you to tell me where it exactly hurts, and how long have you been experiencing the pain." The nurse cooed to Puck.

**Line…**

After fifteen minutes of questions and the nurse checking Pucks blood pressure the nurse finally was done. With the promise that Dr. Chang would be right with him in a few minutes the nurse left the room. Puck was alone at last, away from prying eyes. Puck wrapped his arms around his torso and started rocking back and forth on the bed. Puck looked over the garment the nurse had left for him to put on. Puck was trembling at the sight of the offending garment now. He knew he had to put it on to be checked over by the doctor properly, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He just felt so exposed at just looking at the garment. He began to tremble harder as images of being so exposed to people flashed through his eyes. His chest started pounding, it became hard to breath. Puck felt like he was dying.

Dr. Chang entered the room and looked over at the young man who was shaking on his table. He walked over to the Puck and placed a hand on his shoulder. Puck jumped at the touch, but then began to rock harder.

"Umm, Noah. Noah Puckerman" the doctor called, he received no response from Puck. Dr. Chang got out a little flash light and started to shine it into Puck's eyes.

"Noah I need you to relax, you're okay. Just calm down, you're in the hospital. I want you to take deep breath in then let it out okay." Dr. Chang said while continuing to shine the light in Puck's eyes.

The words slowly started to sink into Puck. He took a deep breath in then let it out as commanded. He did it again and again until he was finally able to stop trembling. His chest stopped pounding and he no longer felt as if he was going to die. He looked up to see Dr. Chang staring at him.

"There, there you're okay now. Noah you just experienced a panic attack and judging by the look on your face you've never had one before. It's going to be okay you're probably just really stressed with what's happened to you." Dr. Chang said to Puck.

Wave of fear washed over Puck at Dr. Chang's words. _"Oh god he knows everything. I'm so dead. Dead. D-E-A-D!" _Puck's thoughts screamed at him.

Dr. Chang saw the rush of fear through Puck's eyes.

"Noah it's perfectly okay to be scared after having been mugged. The panic attacks most likely won't happen again once you don't feel as stressed. My son's told me everything that happened will take this nice and slow okay. Just want to help you. Can you take off your shirt for me?" Dr. Chang asked.

Puck stared wide eyed for a minute. He didn't know what had really happened; he just wanted to look over Puck's wounds. Puck shook his before hesitantly taking off his shirt for the doctor.

**Line…**

Puck stepped out of the hospital and into the parking lot sporting a bright lime green cast on his right arm in a sling. Mike's father had said Puck had been lucky to even walk away from the mugging that he had known plenty of people who hadn't.

All in all Puck's injuries weren't so bad, well at least to him. Three stiches to his lip, a broken wrist, five bruised ribs that were now wrapped and a now popped back in place shoulder. The shoulder and wrist had been the worst part about this hospital experience. Mike's father had to physically rebrake Puck's wrist a bit because the bones had already stared healing in the wrong position. He had wanted Puck to be under for both his wrist and popping the shoulder back in place, but had Puck out right refused. So the doctor had done while he was awake. It had hurt like a bitch, but Puck remembered receiving worse pain from his father.

Anyway it was all over now, and he got the best thing ever after it. Pain killers, oh wonderful pain killers! He popped to pills in his mouth before leaving the emergency room. Puck had been on pain killers before; they made everything just so, well, awesome! He knew he'd be on a high in a matter of minutes. In addition to the pain pills Dr. Chang had prescribed him he was also given something to help with the panic attacks. Some type of pill which he couldn't even begin to pronounce the name of correctly. Puck would have to experiment with that pill a bit, but if it made him less jumpy he'd be okay with taking that too.

Puck walked straight past the guys without saying a word and hoped into his truck. He just sat in the driver's seat trying to figure out why he wasn't moving yet with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Umm what does he think he's doing?" Finn questioned looking at Puck in concern.

"Oh he'll be fine eventually dad said the pain killers might make him act a little goofy for a while." Mike said looking into Puck's truck.

Puck was now staring down at his lime green cast. The cast started to remind Puck of a snake he once saw at the zoo.

"Hiss hiss." Puck said while wiggling his fingers in his cast.

"Well I think I'll take Puck home, think he could use some sleep. You don't have to follow I can just walk home it's not too far." Sam said while raising his eyebrows at Puck who was now giving a queen wave to guys.

Sam took Puck's truck keys from Mike and headed over to the truck. He opened the trucks door and watched how Puck stared at him.

"You okay buddy?" Sam asked as Puck continued to stare at him.

Puck let out a small gasp and looked terrified for a moment.

"I can't find my keys and I'm turning into the hulk." Puck said with a pouting lip as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at how hilarious Puck was acting. Puck just continued to look hurt and confused though. Sam finally stopped laughing and motioned for Puck to scoot over to the passenger seat.

"You didn't lose your keys. I have them, and I'm going to drive you home okay. Oh and you're not turning into the hulk you just have a cast on remember." Sam said while tussling with Puck hair a bit before putting the keys in the ignition.

"Oh, yeah I knew that." Puck said eyeing his cast more closely.

Sam smiled at Puck, and then turned on the radio as they turned out of the hospital. Sam couldn't help but smile again as Puck began to sing along with the Mötley Crüe song Dr. Feelgood.


	7. Moving Trees

Sam was enjoying the car ride back with Puck. His friend finally seemed to be acting like himself again. Of course he was acting a little high which only added to Sam's amusement. Puck was singing along with the radio and talking about how one day he was going to leave Lima behind.

"Can't wait to leave this shit town and never come back." Puck said gazing out the window watching the trees woosh by.

"Oh come on man you can't mean that, at least the never coming back part. Lima's not bad, and what about your mother and sister? Just going to leave them behind ad never look back? What about your friends? You really gonna leave all that behind?" Sam questioned wondering just how serious Puck was.

" I'm not leaving Sarah behind. I'll take her with me, just need to save up enough money. As for my mother she can come if she wants, but I think its too late for her. I know its too late for her. As for friends, they can always come and visit me. Need to be free." Puck said looking stoic as if this converstation was draining the life out of him.

"Ok man, yea I get the feeling of wanting to be free." Sam said when back by how serious their converstation had become. He really had no clue what to say to Puck. Sam had never in his life felt like he wasn't free. So he really just couldn't grasp the concept.

"I never know trees could move so fast. Woosh. Woosh." Puck said staring out the window.

"Puck they are not moving we are, and for God's sake stop undoing your seatbelt. You don't need to add death to the number of injuries you have if we get into a car accident!" Sam yelled at Puck addressing him as if he was a two year old.

"I wish I could fly and magically appear and disappear, I wish I could fly, I'd fly far away from here. If I could fly I'd be free. I could disappear from everyone. The voices, him, you,… myself. Just fade away from it all. Puck said now looking down at the floor of his truck.

Sam could see a certain kind of sadness in Puck then. The boy sitting beside him looked like a former shell of himself. Something had changed in Puck and Sam didn't like the change. He also couldn't help but feel like the change in Puck would never go away. Sam was determined to figure out what had happened to his friend. Was this all really the result of getting mugged or was it something more. All he knew was that he had to help Puck.

"Stop! Stop the car now!" Puck yelled interrupting Sam from his internal thoughts.

Sam stopped the truck immeditaly obeying Puck's command thinking maybe he was going to be sick.

Puck jumped out of the truck and ran across the street to a gas station. He was nearly hit by a red Colbot in the process but luckily made it across without getting seriously harmed.

Sam couldn't figure out what Puck was doing. To avoid another incident of almost road kill he pulled into the gas station. After sitting there for 10 minutes he was about to go in when Puck came jogging back to the truck with a very large plastic bag,

"What's in the bag? What's with the sudden stop? You could have told me where you needed to go. I would of pulled in so you didn't have to cross the street. Jeeze dude do you know how lucky you were not killed?" Sam yelled at Puck, he was just so concerned.

Puck didn't say anything for a long while. He just stared down at the dash, the silence was slowly growing awkward. Puck looked as if he was a kicked puppy. Sam couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't stand to see anyone look so upset.

"Puck listen, im sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like you're a two year old. You just scared me, that's all. Your whole personalily is sort of freaking me out today. Are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened?" Sam stated hoping Puck would speak again.

"I'm fine, and no I don't want to talk about it. I'm not a chick who needs gossip." Puck said while keeping his eyes glued to the dash.

"Ok man, but I'm here." Sam said while starting to back up the truck.

" I know. Just my dad wanted me to get groceries. I almost forgot and I don't want to get yelled at again." Puck said looking anxious.

The rest of the car ride was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Not even the radio seemed to break it. Soon they pulled into Puck's driveway.

"I'll see you later" Sam said walking away from Puck's house.

"Yea ok, Golden boy" Puck said smiling and waving at Sam before entering his house.

"Golden boy?" Sam shrugged. He sort of felt like he was getting whiplash with Puck today.

Puck slowly entered his house and jumped when he saw his father sitting in the living room chair glaring at him.

"Um Hi there creeper." Puck giggled

" You get my stuff." Puck's father grunted.

"yea right here" Puck said holding out his arm with the plastic bag.

"you seem to be in a good mood, you been drinking my beer." Puck's father growled at him.

"No I just got happy pills from the doctor." Puck said looking amused.

" You didn't tell him where you got those injuries did you? Puck's father asked.

"No, not stupid." Puck said shaking his head like a rattle.

"Good boy, why don't you have a beer. Since you were so good, then we can have some fun. Puck's father said with a wicked grin spread across his face.


	8. Waking up with a stranger

Ch 8. Waking up with a stranger

Puck awoke the next morning with a pounding headache and something warm and heavy laying across his care chest. Soon he discovered the warm weight across his chest was someone's arm. Whoever the arm belonged to was buried deep under the covers next to Puck.

"God was the fuck did I do last night?" Puck thought to himself.

This was not the first time Puck had woken up with a stranger in his bed. Nor was it the first time of not knowing what had occurred the night before.

Puck tried to search his brains for the answer of what the hell had happened last night. He could sort of remember Sam and him getting in his truck. After that everything else was a blur.

"God those pain killers must have really done a number on me. I can't remember shit, except Sam and driving. Wait Sam! Oh shit please tell me that's not Sam!" Puck's thoughts were screaming at him.

The arm that was on Puck's chest began to move. Puck froze internally freaking out. The arm began to massage Puck's chest. Puck just laid there not quite knowing what to do.

"mmm… You were such a good boy last night. So will to play, so compliant to my wishes. We had so much fun. Even you enjoyed yourself. See if you just behaved like that all the time I wouldn't have to keep breaking my favorite toy." The stranger's voice said sleepily from under the covers.

Puck sprang up into a sitting position on the bed causing the arm to roll into his lap. A sharp shot through Puck's lower back in protest of the sudden movement.

Images of last night starting rushing through Puck's head. Him getting out of the truck, his dad in the living room, lots and lots of beer, his dad hugging instead of hitting him, then being led into the bathroom.

" . . NO! Puck screamed in his brain. More images flashed through his brain. His father pressing his lips to his, his father rubbing his hands up and down, all over Puck's body.

Puck began to rock back and forth on the bed cradling his head. The images were hazy, but still distinguishable Puck just wanted the memories of last night to stop, but the images kept coming.

Images of Puck's father laying on top of him. Puck's own body betraying him and reacting to the evil bastards touches. Then the clothes coming off. Puck asking his father to stop this, his father replying with you know you want this. Puck being to weak to fight off his father' s advances.

Puck was snapped back into reality by his father's hand rubbing his thigh through the blanket. Puck scrambled from his bed. Tumbling to the floor as the blanket got caught around his legs.

Puck screamed as the pain from his lower back shot through him once again.

His father sat up on the bed glaring at Puck. Puck realizing he was naked grabbed the first pair of shorts he saw wincing as he out them on. He darted up the stairs and out of his house.


	9. Breakdown in the park

Puck really had no clue as to where he was running. He was just fleeing. He wanted to run away from all his pain. He just needed to escape from this hell that was his life. He hadn't even realized he was outside until he was crashing into someone and was falling to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going! What are you blind?" an angry looking Kurt shouted at Puck.

Puck immediately got to his feet and took off running again. He couldn't even really hear Kurt over the sound of his pounding heartbeat. Puck felt as if his heart was trying to explode out of his chest.

"What the hell?" Artie said looking at Kurt who was now helping his boyfriend Blaine up off the ground having been run over by Puck.

The three had been walking through the park trying to get some fresh air when Puck had crashed into Blaine.

As soon as Blaine was up Kurt took off running after Puck bound and determined to make him apologize to Blaine. Kurt being one of the fastest glee club members was finally able to catch up alongside Puck after a few minutes. Artie and Blaine were left behind in the dust of it all.

"Puck slow down! What is wrong with you?" Kurt shouted at the other teen trying to keep pace with him.

Puck did nothing to respond just kept running father into the park now off the concrete path. He had a deer caught in the headlights look plastered across his face.

"Hey come on stop! If you haven't noticed you just mowed down my boyfriend back there! What is going on Puck?" Kurt shouted at the teen again.

This time Kurt reached out his hand barely touching Puck's shoulder in an attempt to get Puck to stop running away from him.

Puck let out a blood curdling scream as he fell to the ground curling into a ball trying to escape anymore unwanted touches that may be fall him. His whole body began to shake as scream after scream ripped through his broken body. Puck began to throw his fists into the ground, punching wildly trying to release his anger, sadness, and frustration.

Kurt was taken aback by Puck's sudden drop to the ground and the screams that were raking through the other teen's body. Puck's whole body was now shaking from the loud screams that were tearing from his body. Kurt was actually frightened for a moment at seeing one of his friends in such a state.

"Puck?" Kurt asked softly.

Receiving no response from Puck, Kurt slowly kneeled down next to the teen as if approaching an injured animal. Kurt brought his hand to Puck's back in a motion to sooth, but froze as soon as he saw Puck flinching at the action. After a few minutes Kurt slowly returned his hand back to Puck's back and began rubbing calming circles into the teen. Kurt was attempting to get Puck to calm down so he would talk to him.

At first Puck's screams got louder, but after a while his screams died down and were replaced with low sobbing. His hands slowly stopping there smack down on the earth returned to his sides and clutched at his chest. It was almost as if he was trying to hug himself. He began to rock back and forth.

"Shhh… It's okay. You're okay. It's going to be alright. Shh." Kurt whispered softly to Puck.

Kurt had never in his life seen someone so distraught, so frightened before. Not even had his own father reacted this badly when his mother had passed. To see Noah Puckerman reacting like this was just unsettling. Puck was the badass of the group, Kurt would have never dreamed to see him acting like this. Kurt knew something really bad must have happened to knock the jock down so hard.

As Kurt continued to rub Puck's back he realized the teen wasn't wearing anything but a pair of shorts. The shorts were even on inside out. Puck wasn't even wearing any shoes. What the hell had happened? Kurt wondered. It was then that Kurt noticed Puck's back was covered in bruises, scares and what looked to little burn marks. Puck's whole back was littered with the marks, the burn marks looking fresh.

Seeing those marks Kurt couldn't stand it any longer. He grabbed a hold of Puck and forced him into a full-fledged hug. At first Puck tensed at the action, and then slowly relaxed into the hug burring his head into Kurt's chest. He latched on to Kurt's shit clinging on for dear life. Soon the body shaking sobs stopped as silent tears rolled down Puck's face.

"Hey there, see its okay. Think you're up for some talking now?" Kurt said hesitantly noticing Puck had stopped trembling.

Puck shook his head slowly refusing to leave the comfort Kurt's arms offered. Kurt just hugged Puck tighter in response. Puck just looked so broken to him.

Blaine slowly started to approach the two. Blaine and Artie had finally caught up to the two a few minutes ago and seeing the intimate state they were in didn't want to intrude. After watching for a bit though Blaine could see Puck was physically hurt and that they should probably get him to a doctor.

"Puck, hey I know you don't want to talk and all but I think maybe we should take you to the doctors." Blaine said as soothingly as he could not wanting to spook Puck.

Puck fiercely shook his head into Kurt's chest not wanting to go back to the doctors so soon. His grip tightened on Kurt's shirt.

"Okay no doctor then. Do you want us to take you home instead?" Kurt asked gently.

Puck stated to shake uncontrollably at the mention of going home. More tears rushed down his face. He looked up at Kurt his eyes begging him to understand how afraid he was.

"P-Please." Was all Puck could manage to get out before the sobbing returned. He buried his head further into Kurt's chest trying to escape.

Kurt started rubbing Pucks back again trying to calm him.

"Shh it's okay. If you don't want to go home you don't have to. How bout we go to my house instead? I'm sure Finn's got some warmer clothes you can borrow. Then when you're ready we can talk okay." Kurt said to Puck calmly.

Puck slowly shook his head in agreement. Before letting go of Kurt and trying to stand up. He almost fell right back down though as his legs were so wobbly. Luckily Blaine was there to steady him. Kurt and Blaine helped Puck walk back to Kurt's car Artie following after them.


	10. Somewhere over the Rainbow

Ch.10 Over the rainbow

The whole car ride to Kurt's home had been quite uncomfortable. First off Puck had refused to let go of Kurt resulting in Blaine having to drive. Second off no one knew quite what to say which resulted in awkward silence. It was only interrupted once by Artie asking if anyone knew the score of last night's football game. Trying, and failing to subdue the silence that had befallen them.

In the back seat of the car Puck curled himself even tighter around Kurt. He didn't know why but clinging to Kurt made him feel better. Internally he was freaking out about what he was going to say all of them. It wasn't like he could tell them the being mugged story, he had way too many fresh bruises for that to be buyable.

They were all going to find out and then his life would be over. Either his father would end it for him or maybe if he was lucky one of the guys would think he was sick enough to end it for him.

After all he was sick bastard because his body had fucking reacted to his father's touches. What kind of freak gets off on being molested and fucked by his father? The whole thing made Puck physically sick. He hated his father, but his own body betrayed him. He was sick and deserved to die.

Sensing that Puck was internally freaking out Kurt began rubbing his back again. He also began humming him the song somewhere over the rainbow.

Puck started to calm once again. He wished for just a moment he could go somewhere over the rainbow.

Soon the four of them arrived at the Hummel residence. Everyone stepped out of the car except for Artie, who Blaine went around to help.

"You two go on in I'll help Artie inside." Blaine announced to the other three.

Kurt led Puck inside the house where they were met by Finn who was lounging on the couch watching cartoons.

Finn looked up from the Tom& Jerry cartoon to see who had entered the house. He immediately jumped up at seeing Puck clinging to his step brother. He didn't look like Puck anymore but instead a small shy child latching on to his mother's skirt.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Finn asked startled by Puck's appearance.

"Hey Finn, would you mind if Puck borrowed some clothes of yours? I doubt whether he'd be able to fit into anything of mine." Kurt greeted Finn with.

"Um sure, I suppose so. I'll go get them." Finn stated leaving the room.

"Hey Noah I think you could probably use a shower. Don't you? I mean after all that running around with no shoes on your feet are covered in mud. Also I bet some of those cuts and bruises could benefit from some nice hot water." Kurt spoke soothingly to Puck.

Puck nodded not too fond of letting go Kurt, but understanding his point. Besides that Puck felt unbelievably disgusting, but knew no matter how many showers he took that feeling would never completely go away.

Kurt led Puck into a surprisingly large bathroom that was obviously decorated by Kurt. Puck couldn't lie it was one of the nicest looking bathrooms he had ever been. That wasn't really say a lot though considering all other bathrooms were preferable to any of the ones in his home.

"You're going to have to let go of me if you want to take that shower." Kurt stated to Puck giving him a small smile.

Puck retracted his hands from Kurt's shirt and placed them around his own middle instead.

Kurt walked over to the clouded glass shower that had a bench inside of it and started messing with the faucet. Once he was content with how warm the water was he stepped back.

"Okay there you go. We'll all be waiting in the living room when you're done. Towels are over there on the rack and soap is inside the shower." Kurt said getting ready to leave the bathroom.

"T-Thank y-you." Puck shakily managed to get out.

Kurt smiled at Puck and waved his hand before exiting the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Puck took a deep breath in before slowly removing his shorts and stepping into the shower. Pain immediately raked over his body. He had been in such a state of shock trying to run away from the emotional pain that he hadn't even really registered the physical pain yet.

Now as the water was crashing down on him the physical pain crashed through him. His lower back hurt the worse; it was like something had been torn inside of him. The burn marks were also pretty bad especially with the water hitting them. His whole body was sent into over drive with the pain.

It all hurt so much he couldn't help but cry out in pain again. He sat down on the bench another scream escaping him as he did so. He was too tired to stand any longer though so he didn't bother getting up.

After some time of just sitting there the water did at last begin to sooth his sore muscles. He slowly started to scrub himself clean. He scrubbed and scrubbed until his flesh felt raw, but he just couldn't get clean enough. He began to cry at the thought of never being clean again.

The bathroom door was slowly opened. Puck began to shake in terror as thoughts of last night entered his head, until he herd Kurt's voice.

"It's just me; I'm just setting Finn's clothes on the counter for you okay." Kurt said softly to Puck.

Kurt placed Finn's clothing on the sink for Puck, then noticing the shorts on the floor he picked those up before exiting the bathroom.

Kurt was walking down the hallway folding the pair of shorts when he noticed something red coating his hand. His hand brushed over the pair of shorts he had just folded. They were damp and something red and sticky was coming off them.

Kurt dropped the shorts his face struck with horror.


	11. Put a Smile on

Kurt was startled out of his own world by someone placing their arm on his shoulder. Kurt let the pair of shorts tumble to the ground as he looked up to see Finn staring down at him.

"Couldn't you hear Blaine calling for you?" Finn said looking a bit concerned.

Kurt looked as if he had been crying or was on the verge of starting to.

Kurt let out a small gasp of air, trying to regain some of his composure. He just wasn't sure how he was supposed to handle this, if he could handle this. For that matter how was Noah handling this, not very well from what he had observed earlier today?

"Oh…. Where is he?" Kurt shakily asked.

"Blaine is still outside with Artie. They said there's something you need to see. Before you go back out though you mind explaining what the hell is going on here? What the fuck happened to Puck he looks worse than he did yesterday." Finn yelled getting infuriated by the whole situation.

Kurt quickly debated if he should say anything to Finn, if Noah would want him to say anything. Kurt's mind automatically went to one of the brochures on 's desk, the one about rape victims. Kurt had glanced over several of the pamphlets before out of curiosity. He could clearly remember reading that rape victims needed to come out in their own time and meanwhile families and friends needed to be supportive of them.

He couldn't tell Finn what he had just discovered it would be invading Noah's personal life. He would just have to be there and support Noah as best as he could without telling anyone. Until Noah decided to say something Kurt would keep his mouth shut. Besides a part of Kurt hoped none of this was true. That the red stain on the shorts was just ketchup or something.

"Finn listen I can't explain everything right now. You're just going to have to bear with me here. I don't even have all the facts myself yet, and yelling at me isn't going to help anyone. All I know is that Noah is hurt and in some sort of trouble. That all we can do right now is be here for him and listen to anything he has to say with an open mind." Kurt stated his peace then stormed out of the house to find Blaine and Artie.

Finn was pretty much stunned into silence. He had no clue how react to what Kurt had just said to him. Up until Kurt's little rant Finn had been under the assumption that Puck had just gotten into another fight. Finn even thought maybe Puck had been trying to defend Kurt or something. Now though with what Kurt had said made him think otherwise. It sounded as if it was more than that.

Finn looked down to the floor trying to gather his thoughts when the abandoned shorts caught his eye. Finn bent down picking them up. He noticed the damp spot that was turning his fingers red. All the color soon left his face and he fell to his knees. A ton of scenarios began to run through his mind of what might have happened to Puck.

Outside Kurt was staring down at the back seat of his car. His hands were clenched into fists at the sight of the puddle of blood that had been left there.

"We need to take him to the hospital now. This is so much more serious than a few cuts and bruises." Artie said still in shock of what he and Blaine had discovered in the back seat while trying to remove his wheelchair.

"This is so bad; his shorts were soaked in blood too. I just didn't want to believe it was this severe. You saw how freaked he was though. I don't know if will be able to convince him to go." Kurt said shaking his head in disbelief over the whole situation while trying to hold back tears.

Blaine reached his arm out towards Kurt and embraced him in a hug rubbing soothing circles in his back.

"I know forcing him probably isn't the best thing for his psyche, but he could really die from blood loss here." Blaine reasoned to Kurt.

"Let's just try to talk to him first. If he refuses will have no other choice, but I really hope it doesn't come to that." Kurt said sounding resigned.

The other two agreed and they all went back into the house.

As they began to walk down the hallway towards the bathroom they saw Finn slumped against the wall clutching on to a pair of shorts.

Finn looked up at the three, and then held up the offending shorts to Kurt. Finn stood up all emotions erased off his face.

"We got to get him some help." Finn whispered to the other three shaking his head.

Puck stepped out of the shower letting out a deep breath. The pain he was starting to become unbearable. All Puck wanted to do was curl into a ball and sleep for an eternity.

Puck slowly pulled on the clothes Kurt had laid out for him while avoiding looking at himself in the mirror. He just couldn't stand to see the stare of the pathetic loser that would be looking back at him. As soon as he was dressed he stepped out into the hallway limping towards the others.

"Noah…" Kurt said looking saddened by the appearance of Puck.

Puck was about to say something to the others when the room started to spin. His vision went blurry then everything went completely black. He could hear people screaming his name. No matter how hard he tried though he couldn't answer back. The pain seemed to dissipate and soon he could feel nothing.

His last thought before he lost conscious was how finally in death he wouldn't have to feel any more pain. That fact alone put a smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12 Please

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get up. I really just don't like this chapter all that well. So sorry if it sucks, but hopefully next chapter is better. Also sorry if the medical stuff sounds off, but I'm not a doctor. So I hope you can bear with me on that.**

Puck was surrounded by darkness and silence in his own little world. It was peaceful and calming. Puck couldn't remember the last time he felt so at peace.

A bright blinding flash of light suddenly interrupted the veil of darkness that was surrounding Puck. At first he tried to go near the bright light, but as soon as he touched it he began to feel an enormous amount of pain, especially on his lower back.

Puck began running away from the painful light. He wanted nothing more to than slip back into the numbing darkness. Then a loud noise cracked through the silence of Puck's world and the burning white light engulfed him.

Pucks whole body was raked with an overwhelming amount of pain. He had never felt a worse kind of pain, even with everything his dad had done to him. In fact Puck was pretty use to dealing with at least some amount of pain on a daily basis, but none of that pain could be compared to what he was feeling now.

"Noah come on kid, come back to us." A rough voice said to the right of Puck.

Puck's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name being called. Kurt was really the only person who didn't call him Puck. He wanted Kurt to comfort him like he had in the park. Puck felt safer with Kurt, he just wanted to feel safe again.

Instead of seeing Kurt standing next him, though he saw a very tall man hunched over wearing a blue EMT uniform holding a clipboard. Puck could also see another man wearing the same uniform whizzing around him pushing buttons and opening things. Puck could feel that they were moving even though he was lying down and soon realized they were in a vehicle.

Puck began to look around trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He could see tubes sticking out of his arms and running into machines. He could also see that the two men had stopped their movements and were trying to talk to him. Puck couldn't understand what they were saying though and their voices were painful. Puck just wished they would stop. Puck couldn't understand for the life of him what was going on, nothing was making any sense to him.

"Noah I know you're in a lot of pain right now, but you got to try and stay awake. You banged your head pretty hard when you fainted. You have a concussion, we need you to try and stay awake okay." The EMT next to Puck stated.

Puck just couldn't understand what the two men standing over him were trying to do. They were both a mystery to him. Why were they here, and for that matter why was he here. Puck's mind began to panic when he saw one of the men standing over him pull out a pair of scissors and started to cut his shorts off.

"God no! No! NO! I'll be good, so good. P-p-please I p-promise I'll do whatever you want. Please just stop! It already hurts so much." Puck cried out as he began to shake.

Both of the paramedics looked down sadly at Puck, before they had to forcibly hold him down so he wouldn't rip out his IV bag.

"Noah it's going to be okay, calm down no one's going to hurt you. We just want to stop the bleeding is all." One of the paramedics tried to explain to Puck returning to his previous task of removing his shorts.

"P-please I won't say anything please." Puck said sobbing now.

The other paramedic continued to hold Puck down while his partner did his work.

Puck began to scream louder as he felt more pain flood his system while the paramedic continued working on him. It all became too much for Puck to handle and soon he was dragged back under into the pain free darkness.

**Line….**

Kurt was talking to his father on his cell while sitting in the front seat of his car. Finn was behind the wheel barreling through traffic trying to keep up the ambulance in front of them. Blaine and Artie were in the back just trying to keep calm and praying that they wouldn't be joining Puck in the ambulance with the way Finn was driving.

"No dad I swear Finn and I are fine. Noah is the one we had to call the ambulance for." Kurt said worryingly biting on his bottom lip as he spoke to his father.

"The kid with the mohawk, the one that use throw you into dumpsters? What happened did Finn and him get into a fight? God, I don't need to bail Finn out of jail do I?" Burt questioned on the other end of the phone worried for both his son and step son.

A list of outrageous scenarios was running through Burt's head when Kurt had told him he was on his way to the hospital. He just hoped everyone was going to be all right and that Kurt and Finn weren't in a shit load of trouble here.

"Yes dad he use to throw me in dumpsters, but that was a long time ago. He's changed a lot since he joined glee and Finn didn't do anything to him. Were really not sure who did, but dad it's really bad. There was so much blood." Kurt explained trying to hold back the tears that were threating to spill again.

Even over the phone Burt could tell just how upset his son was over this whole situation.

"Kurt it's going to be okay. I'm sure Noah will be just fine. I'm heading to the hospital now. I'll meet you boys there. Has anyone tried calling this kid's parents yet?" Burt asked heading out the door of his office.

"Yeah Blaine tried his house and his Puck's father answered. He sort of said something crude to Blaine and then said something along the lines of Noah always getting into trouble. That Noah could rot in the hospital for all he cares. Then he hung up on Blaine. Blain's pretty sure he was drunk. Finn said his mother and sister are still out of town, so we can't get a hold of them." Kurt said to his father feeling a bit calmer now that his dad was on his way.

"Sounds like Puck's father and I need to have a little chat. I'll see you boys soon, and get ahold of his father latter." Burt said before hanging up the phone.

He couldn't believe the kid's own father couldn't be bothered enough to go to the hospital. Actually now that about it he could. Alcohol could do that to you; make you not care about your own child. Still he was going to have to have a chat with the man and maybe knock some sense into him as well.


	13. Fault to Blame

Mike Chang was on his way back to his car after having dropped off his father's lunch at the hospital; his father had been in a rush this morning and completely forgotten it. Mike being the good son he was decided to bring it to him. He had just spotted his car in the parking deck when he heard someone screaming.

He immediately located where the sound was coming from and saw Finn siting alone in Kurt's car. Finn was slamming his fists into the dashboard and yelling curse words at the steering wheel. Even with the windows rolled up Mike could hear Finn's rage.

Mike wasn't sure if he had ever seen someone so upset before. Finn didn't even look human as he continued to bash his fists into the dash. Mike was surprised the airbags hadn't deployed with how hard Finn was punching. To Mike Finn looked more like a caged animal then one of his friends. Something was definitely wrong; the only time Mike could remotely remember Finn looking this pissed had been when Finn found out about Quinn cheating.

Mike gently tapped on the passenger window. Finn glanced up, but seemed to look past Mike. It looked almost like Finn didn't know where he was for a second. Slowly Finn seemed to come back to his senses and stared at Mike. Then Finn unlocked the car door. Mike looked hesitantly at Finn before slowly climbing into the passenger seat.

"Everything okay Finn?" Mike questioned already knowing the answer was no.

"God no, it isn't! I'm such a fucking stupid moron. Puck's probably going to die and it's all going to be my fault. I should have known better." Finn sobbed out.

Mike's facial expression dropped as what Finn said sunk in. Finn had started to bang his head against the steering wheel. Without hesitating Mike grabbed ahold of Finn's face and forced Finn to look up at him.

"Stop Finn, calm down and tell me what the hell is going on!" Mike yelled at Finn.

Finn had never heard Mike yell at anyone before. So needless to say it got his attention.

"What the hell happened is that I'm a freaking idiot! God I should have fucking known better. What kind of fucked up best friend must I be to not realize how much trouble Puck was in. I mean I saw how messed up he was yesterday, should've known it was more than a fight. God I can't believe some fucking bastard actually raped him. This is my entire freaking fault! If I wasn't such an imbecilic I would have known." Finn yelled before slumping back into his seat and sobbing again.

Mike was shocked with what he had just heard, but all he could think to do was try and comfort Finn. He slowly grabbed Finn in a tight hug began whispering soothing words to him.

**Line….**

Puck was surrounded by the darkness again. He could hear a beeping sound in the distance along with a low hum. The pain was starting to surge back through him. It wasn't as persistent as before but it was still lingering just underneath the surface.

The pain was more of a dull ache now compared to the raging fire it had been earlier, but it still made Puck uneasy about opening his eyes. He couldn't remember exactly what happened last time he had opened them, but he knew it hadn't been pleasant.

Puck heard a familiar voice though and he reluctantly opened his eyes up to the world around him. He was in lightly lit room lying on a hospital bed on his stomach. He could see another IV attached to the back of his hand. He also something attached to one of his fingers that seemed to be making the beeping noise.

Puck couldn't tell where the familiar voice was coming from so tried turn over onto his back to be able to see what was going on around him better. Puck soon thought of that as easily being the biggest mistake of his life as the burning fire came back with vengeance. His scream of pain was so loud he was sure he had broken a window.

As soon as the scream rang out Dr. Chang rushed over to the side of Puck's bed. He slowly eased Puck back onto his stomach before kneeling down so he could be at eye level with Puck.

"Easy now Noah, you're in too much pain to be lying on your back just yet. Just take deep breath in then let it out nice and slowly. You probably won't be able to lie on your back again for another week or two. Do you know where you are, do you remember anything?" Dr. Chang asked.

Puck clamped his eyes shut and grit his teeth the pain slowly tapered back to its dull ache. Puck then did as he was told taking in a deep breath in then slowly letting it back out. He repeated this a few more times before opening his eyes back up.

"S-sorry just hurts." Puck mumbled in such a tiny voice he wasn't even sure it was his.

"I know Noah, and I really don't want to upset or hurt you anymore then you already are, you've already been through so much, but the police are here. They want to talk to you about who did this to you." Dr. Chang said sounding apologetic.

Puck began to tremble again, which just added to his pain. The only thing he could think about was that they all knew now. They all knew he was a sick disgusting freak that deserved to rot in hell. This was his entire fault he should have been able to keep his father's hands off of him. He knew it was his fault his father had made that clear plenty of times. If only he could make himself look more repulsing to his father, then his father would just leave him alone. He already felt beyond repulsing to himself. That's all Puck could think, he was just so scared that everyone would hate him for the rest of his pitiful life. Puck just wanted to feel safe again, the problem was he never felt safe anymore.

"Would it help if maybe someone was in here with you? Your mother and sister aren't here yet but there on their way. I'm sorry but no one was able to reach your father yet, but some of your classmates from school are still here. Would you like one of them to come in and sit with you?" Dr. Chang asked hopping that would make it easier on Noah.

"K-kurt" Puck barely managed to squeak out.


	14. To say his name is to sin

**AN: Sorry this is taking so long to get posted, but I'm super busy with school right now.**

"Alright I'll see what I can do. I'll be right back." Mr. Chang stated as calmly as he could to Puck before he left the room.

Mr. Chang stepped out into a small but cozy waiting room stuffed full with people looking worried. There were people pacing, some drifting off to sleep in chairs and few were sitting quietly holding back tears. He could see his own son resting his head on his girlfriend's shoulder trying to focus on the television.

"Umm, is the family of Noah Puckerman present?" Dr. Chang asked looking around the room he was surprised when all but three people stood up and walked towards him including his son and two police officers.

"Dad his family still isn't here. We got a call from his mother about ten minutes ago saying that there stuck in some huge storm and they have to wait it out until it passes." Mike explained to his father while running his hand through his hair.

"His father still isn't answering our calls. Is the boy going to be all right?" An older man with a baseball cap on his head asked.

"I can't really go into any details without a member of his family being present, but I can say he is stable and awake." Dr. Chang stated looking around at all the people who seemed to be there solely for Puck.

"Oh thank god" several people exclaimed at once.

"Is he stable enough for questioning then?" One of the police officers asked.

"The sooner we talk to him the better." The other police officer added.

"Yes I believe so but I need to stay in the room to make sure you don't put too much stress on him. He also wants to know if someone named Kurt can be present as well to make it easier on him." Dr. Chang stated.

"I'm sorry you can be in the room but no one else. Until we know who did this we have to treat everyone as a suspect. He may be so traumatized that he identifies with his attacker and may try to protect them to protect himself." One of the officers stated solemnly.

The man with the baseball cap looked absolutely disgusted by what the police officer had just said and looked ready to throw a punch. Before he could though a young man grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the side and began whispering to him.

"Alright, well officers if you'll just follow me on back then." Dr. Chang stated before heading back out of the waiting room.

**Line…**

Puck was all by himself in the hospital room. He was left all alone with nothing but his thoughts and all that pain. Everything just seemed to be bubbling under the surface for him. He felt like something inside him was breaking, maybe it was already broken.

He was so afraid of everything anymore. He couldn't explain why either, he had never felt this bad before. Never been this scared before. It wasn't like this was the first time his dad had done this to him, and it probably wasn't the last.

If he thought about it though the last time had been different from all the other times. His freaking body had reacted to his father's touches. It had never done that before and it scared the hell out of him.

His badass persona was gone just like that. To scared of how sick he truly was inside, it had vanished just like that. It was gone without a trace, leaving behind nothing but the empty broken shell of human being behind.

As far as Puck could tell that part of him was dead. The part that had always protected him was gone. He wished he was here even if it was just a disguise to hide behind; at least it made him feel safe.

That's why he had wanted Kurt, to feel safe again. Instead of Kurt walking in though two police officers did. One of them kneeled down beside Puck so he could make eye contact with him.

"Hello Noah my name is officer Dean and that's my partner over there officer Sam." Officer Dean stated calmly to Puck.

The other officer waved politely to Puck as he took a seat next to Dr. Chang in a chair near Puck's bed.

"Now Noah we just want you to tell us what happened. You're not in trouble, and no one is going to hurt you. We just want to catch the person responsible and put them behind bars. If at any time you need a break just let me know and we'll be done for a while." Dean said in a gentle voice.

Puck didn't understand why the two officers were even bothering. He wasn't going to be telling them anything. It's not like they really cared, no one did. Why should they after all he was the sick one in this mess. That's what his father always said anyway. Puck was just too fuckable for his own good. His father always asked how was he supposed to resist when Puck was always tempting him.

Tears started to roll down Puck's eyes as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Images of the first time his dad had taken him started to flash before his eyes. His dad was placing his hand on his shoulder pushing him down into the cold dirt beneath him. The smell of alcohol hitting his nose as his father licked the back of his neck pulling down his pants in the process.

He could still hear the roaring of the campfire next to them as his father rubbed his hands along his bare ass. Whispering into Puck's ear how he would never forget his first camping trip. The woods seemed to swallow all of his screams up.

The screams were becoming louder and louder. He just wanted to get away from the loud noises, not even realizing it was himself that was screaming anymore. He could hear his father screaming Noah over and over again. He hated that name, the way his father said it. That name became a sin to Noah that night.


End file.
